If Chief Didn't Die
by 420sHAGGy714
Summary: If Chief Dokuro didn't die but instead went to take down the Higher Ups in Hell with the other devils.


Fanfiction If Chief didn't die.  
TWGOK

After everything was settled with Vintage (An evil group that wants to bring back Old Hell, so they can take over all three realms.)

Vintage almost took out 1 of the 6 Jupiter Sisters, Apollo.

Keima Katsuragi, The Conquering God, felt it was his fault.

Then after that Keima helped the Godesses find they're sisters.

The first one they found was Diana, who is actually Keima's childhood freind, Tenri.

Keima and Tenri witnessed the incedent when the runaway spirts (Evil spirits from Old Hell.) escaped 10 years ago.

The Godesses planned to seal the runaway spirits, this time for good.

The Chief was put up for execution for Treason.

The day before her execution... she escaped.

She went to Keima's home and gave orders to the people that helped with Vintage.

They went on search for more devils from the Runaway Spirit Sqaud.

So far they had Elsie, Haqua and Nora.

"Your chief mentioned two more devils somewhere in town but where?" Keima asked.

Haqua said " Mabey it's someone that died, Elsie you got any ideas?"

"Me, no the only other devils i know are still in Hell or stationed in different places."

" That's no help, let's go ask chief mabey she'll know where to go."

So they walked back.

When they got back to his house they asked Chief.

She said " You must find her yourself Keima will know in good time."

Then Keima thought back and Nora remembered seeing someone that look familiar when they were fighting Vintage.

Then she relized they're was two people there but, one wasn't fighting just standing back and watching.

She asked Keima" Do you know anyone that wears a spiked neaklace.

Keima dashed out the door Nora, Elsie and Haqua followed.

"Don't run so fast nii-sama!"

They ended up at the school and saw Keima's teacher standing outside the building and Nora screamed " That's her."

Nikado said " I suppose you found out."

" Ya we know, But why didn't you tell us?" Keima said

"I didn't tell you because it's not just me it's her too." Nikado said

"Who's her?" Elsie asked

"I suppose I could tell you now that you know."

Akari walked out of the shadows

"Akari?!" Keima yelled

"Yes it is I who is a devil." Akari said.

"But you had a runaway spirit in you." Elsie said.

"No, that was just to catch your attention and observe how you and your buddy opperate." Akari said.

"So you've been on our side this whole time?" Haqua asked.

"Yes, I led Kasturagi and Elsie to the large cave with the level 4 runaway spirits, I helped capture some of the runaway spirits."

"We've been helping you since day one ever since you accepted the contract on the roof."

"You've known this whole time?!" Haqua asked

"Yes, so do you need our help?" Said Akari

"Ya your chief is back at my house." said Keima

So they all walked back to Keima's house.

"Won't your mom be there?" Haqua asked.

"No, she's still on her way to South America." Keima said

"So what do you want us to do Chief?" asked Nora

"Get all the Godesses here," Chief explained "they need to hear this too."

So they gathered all of the godesses at Keima's house.

"The higher up's are on my tail if they find me they'll take out everyone single one of us that is why we need the help of all of you and the godesses." Chief explainded

"So, we need to take out the District Chiefs before they take us ou?" asked Elsie

"Yes we all need to work together to do this." said Diana

"So how are we supposed to take them out if we're here," asked Haqua "and they're in Hell?"

"We go to them." Chief said

"How do we do that?" asked Keima

"We go the way Haqua and I left." Chief said.

"But... how are we all gonna get to Hell without being noticed?" Elsie asked

"We go through the way we ussually do." Cheif said

"But, what if we get caught?" Haqua asked

"We want to." Chief explained

"What are you crazy?!" Nora exclaimed

"No, but if we get captured the higer ups will have a trial and that's when we take them out." Chief said

"What about us?" asked Diana

"You take out the ones they send out before we get to Hell." Chief explained

"That's good and all but what about me?" Keima asked

"You plan all the battle tactics." Chief said

"Him, you really want Katsuragi to plan how we fight?!" Haqua exclaimed

"You know im completely useless when it comes to fighting, in games you do have to fight un order to get the girl and conquer her." Keima explained

"Everything has to be about games with you doesen't it?" Haqua complained

"So what if it does." Keima replied

"This isn't the time to be arguing we have precious time that cannot be wasted arguing over petty things like that now what's the plan Kasturagi?" Nakaido asked

"Ok, all the devils go to hell to infiltrate where the higher ups are located, all the godesses stay here and set post and wait for whomever comes down here trying to capture them before they get to Hell.'

"So what do we do once we get to Hell?" Haqua asked

"You go straight to the higher ups and turn yourself in but don't demand a trial, if you do they'll get suspicious." Keima explained

"So after we get captured?" Nora asked

"You prepare for the fight." Keima said

"What about us?" Apollo asked

"You stay here set up a forcefield after they leave then stay here and fight." Keima explained

Chief, Nora, Haqua, Nikado, Akari and Elsie all head to Hell.

The godesses and Keima stay at his house and use it as a stronghold.

"Hey Keima what haappenes if we fail?" asked Diana

*ring* *ring*

"Oh it's Chiriro."

"Hey Chiriro, what's up?" asked Ayumi

"Not much where are you at?" Chiriro asked

"Ummmm, i'm at.. i'm at Kasturagi's house." Ayumi said

"Oh, why are you at the crockroach's house." Chiriro asked

"I was.. I was visiting Elsie." Ayumi said

"Are you ok Ayumi?" Chiriro asked

"Ya im fine sorry." Ayumi said

"Well I got to go bye." chiriro said

"Bye." Ayumi said

"Phew that was a close one." Ayumi said.

"Well it's bound to happen every now and again," said Kanon "people call me all the time."

*ding*

"Crap, now somebody's here go upstairs and wait for me." Keima said.

"Oh, hey Chiriro." Keima said

"Hi... Is Ayumi here." Chiriro asked

"Nope, sorry bye then." Keima said quickly

"Hold up a sec' about what happened at the Mai festival, did you really mean what you said?" asked Chiriro

"Look I can't talk about it now, i'm sorry." Keima said

"Fine then, is Elsie here?" asked Chiriro

"Nope just left sorry." said Keima

"Oh ok then bye." chiriro said with a slight tear forming in her eyes.

"Chiriro wait, come back in a few days then we can talk about it ok?"

"Ok thanks." Chiriro wipeing her eyes

"Ok she's gone you guys can come down" Keima said

"Who was it?" asked Ayumi

"It was Chiriro."

"Oh..." Ayumi said quietly

"Enough about that though we need to think up game plan." said Mars trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ok all of our people that can fight up front all the people that use long distance middle the people helping with the frocefeild in back." Keima said

"Ok, What if the Force feild gets broken?" asked Apollo

"Then you guys head upstairs and wait for further information and try to fix the forcefeild." Keima said

The battle setup is Mecury and Apollo in the back, Diana and Vulcar in the middle and Mars and Minerva were in the front line.

END CHAPTER

next chapter The Battle of Hell


End file.
